True Friendship Will Never Fade
by SimplyJamieful
Summary: Jamie has been friends with James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan for 2 years now and they will never be split apart. She's had feelings for James for a long time but doesn't know how to tell him. Will her world come crashing down before she can tell him?
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Jamie." I open my eyes and see my four best friends staring down at me.

"How did you guys get in here?" I asked a little shocked.

"Your mom let us in." James answered me with a gorgeous smile.

"Remind me to kill her later." I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. My hair was messed up and I looked like a zombie.

"Come on. Whats wrong with that?" Logan asked with curiosity.

"Look at it this way. Would you want me coming into your room while you were sleeping and stand over you like you guys JUST DID?" I asked them.

"Well I suppose you're right." Carlos looked at his friends.

"Exactly. It seems kinda weird to me." I said while I was trying to get my hair to stop sticking up. It didn't work.

"Having hair issues this morning Jamie?" Kendall asked while holding back a laugh. I shot him a look and he stopped laughing.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready. You guys can just wait here. It won't take me that long." I went to my closet and grabbed a light green tank, skinny jeans, and black converse.

"Ok." The guys answered me as I shut the door to my bathroom. I showered, put on my clothes, and then did my makeup. I walked into my room.

"So how do I look?" The guys looked at me and were totally speechless.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked with shock?

"No. You look fine." James said, causing me to blush. I've had a crush on James for a long time. We've been friends for 2 years and I still haven't told him. I felt that he only thought of me as a friend and I didn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship.

"Well…thanks. Shall we leave now?" I asked looking at the guys.

"Absolutely." Kendall answered and walked out the door. The rest of us just stood there.

"Are you guys coming or what?" He walked back into the room.

"Oh yeah. Of course." Carlos said and ran toward the door and ended up running right into Kendall.

"Ouch Carlos! Get off me! What the hell are you doing?" Kendall said from under Carlos.

"Sorry man. It was an accident." He got off Kendall and walked out of the room.

"Be careful and watch where you're going next time." Kendall sounded a little annoyed. Logan, James, and I were standing there laughing at them. Kendall turned to us.

"Guys stop laughing! It's not funny." Kendall looked like he wanted to kill us.

"Are you kidding man? Did you see that?" Logan asked, still shaking with laughter.

"Yeah that was just too good." James said wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Carlos just totally plowed you into my floor." I was having too much fun. I loved these guys. Stuff like this happens all the time. It always gets better.

"Let's just leave now." Kendall stalks out of the room. James, Logan, and I all shrug and follow behind.

"Ok so what do we want to do?" Logan asked us as he got in the drivers seat.

"Let's go get corndogs!" Carlos shouts and swings his arm out, almost punching me in the face.

"Dude! Watch it!" I shout.

"Why don't we go to the park?" James asked while combing his hair. Everyone nods in agreement.

"The park it is." Logan drives out of my driveway and heads toward the park. We arrive and Carlos runs over to the corndog stand.

"And he wonders why he was voted "Most likely to marry a corndog" in middle school." I said as the other guys watched Carlos try to put 3 in his mouth at once.

"He just might end up doing that." Kendall says laughing. I give him a weird look and then turn my attention back to Carlos.

"Guys who is that?" I ask with shock. Kendall, James, and Logan look where I'm pointing and see a creepy guy walking straight towards Carlos.

"I have no idea." James said and that's when everyone started to panic.


	2. Chapter 2

The guy got closer to Carlos. James was running around in circles, Kendall was screaming, Logan was jumping up and down, and I was about to pass out. We were just trying to have a fun day together.

"Jamie are you ok?" James asked worried. I just stood there unable to speak. The man was getting closer and closer to Carlos and he didn't even notice. Just then the guy took a turn and started walking a different way. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that was a false alarm. I'm so glad he didn't kidnap Carlos or something." Logan said with a sigh.

"I'm pretty sure we're all glad Logan. Now where are our girlfriends?" Kendall asked looking around.

"How the hell should I know? Do I look like your girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Well of course not. You're not Alyssa." He said while still searching.

"Well Ali isn't here either." Logan said matter of factly.

"Hey guys. What are you doing just standing there?" Carlos came up to us with four corndogs. He handed each of us one.

"Oh nothing important. This creepy dude looked like he was gonna kidnap you for a minute but he turned." James looked at his friend.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that. You guys are just trying to pull one on me or something." Carlos looked at all of us. He saw the expressions on our faces.

"Jamie…guys are you being serious?" Carlos asked with concern.

"Well yes but it was a false alarm. We told you that he turned." I said still a little shook up.

"Hey guys. How are you?" Ali came up and kissed Logan.

"Hey babe. I'm good. How are you?" Logan said lovingly.

"Excellent. I always am when I'm with you." Ali batted her eyelashes. God she was pretty. She used to be a model but she quit. She didn't like what the people were doing to her. I envied her. She had a boyfriend and I didn't. I wanted James so bad but every time I tried to tell him I liked him I chickened out. Why couldn't I tell him? I really needed to work up the nerve sometime.

"Kendall!" Alyssa came running up to her boyfriend and he caught her. Great now there were two girlfriends there. I hated not having a boyfriend. It made me feel left out. Logan, James, and Carlos all had girlfriends. I didn't know if James did but I didn't ask him in fear of his answer. I didn't really want to hear it.

"Guys…please. Oh nevermind." I watch Alyssa and Kendall plus Ali and Logan making out. I was really starting to get depressed but I wasn't going to say anything. I was going to act like I was fine with it.

"Hey James. I really missed you." A pretty girl came up and hugged the guy I love.

"I missed you too." He hugged her back.

"Who is this?" I ask calmly.

"I'd like you all to meet my new girlfriend Aileen." My heart shattered and I stand there staring at James knowing that there wasn't even a chance that he would be my boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there in shock. James was saying my name repeatedly but I didn't answer him. I couldn't believe what was happening. I didn't want to believe it. I loved him and now it didn't matter. He had a girlfriend and now I could never have him. I couldn't process anything.

"Jamie are you ok?" James asked me with concern.

"Well…n…no. I…I'm still a little freaked about the Carlos thing." I stuttered. I hated when I did that. It made me feel vulnerable. I already was.

"Well I…" James started to say something but he didn't get it out.

"Carlos!" Fai ran and jumped into her boyfriend's arms.

"Oh hey Fai. Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked Fai.

"Sure. We can go over to that bench over there." She pointed to a park bench that was about 20 feet away from us. We walk over to it and sit down.

"So what's up Jamie?" She looks at me with curiosity.

"Do you see that girl over there?" I point to the girl that was standing right next to James.

"Yeah. Who is she? I've never seen her before." Fai studied the girl.

"That's Aileen. She's James' new girlfriend." I manage to say and a look of understanding crosses Fai's face. She's the only one that knows I like James. She's the only one I can talk to about girl stuff considering she's my best girl friend.

"Oh. I see how you would feel about that. I'm so sorry Jamie. I know you love James." Fai grabbed me into a hug and I felt a little better. Not much. But at least it was something.

"It's ok. It was going to happen sometime. He was going to get a girlfriend at some point." I stated the obvious.

"I don't know what it is, but there's something about her. She doesn't seem like the rest of us. Maybe controlling. Look how she seems to tell James what she wants and if he doesn't do it she'll get mad or something." Fai looked at me and I turned my head and saw that she was right. She did look controlling.

"You may be onto something Fai." I smiled at her. At least it was a start.

"Everything will be fine Jamie. I promise." My best friend patted me on the shoulder.

"Yeah I know. Do you mind if I just sit here for a minute and think?" I asked her.

"No problem. Take all the time you need girl. I'm here for you." I sighed and watched the guys talk to each other. Logan and Kendall were both making out with their girlfriends. It was cute. I just wish I could be cute with James.

**James' POV**

My gaze went over to where Jamie and Fai were sitting. They were probably talking about something important. Jamie always talked to Fai when she was in distress. She can't talk to me, Kendall, Carlos, or Logan like she can Fai. We aren't girls. We don't know what to say about that kind of stuff. I just wished I knew what they were talking about. Jamie looked so beautiful sitting there talking to her best girl friend. I've liked her for a long time but I've never been able to tell her. It seemed as if she thought of us as just friends and I didn't want to make our friendship weird. I cared for her too much. So I just never told her. The only reason I was dating Aileen was because I knew I couldn't get Jamie for myself. She was just the girl I loved and our friendship got in the way of us being together.

"That sounds good don't you think?" Aileen asks me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. What did you say?" I asked my girlfriend.

"James I asked if getting ice cream sounds good. Does it?" She looked a little mad that I hadn't heard her the first time.

"Oh…no. Sorry. I'm not hungry." The guys looked at me weird. I'm always hungry. I'm a guy. It happens.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Jamie asks as she moves her hair out of her face. The movement was so gorgeous. I loved it when she did that.

"Nothing really. We were just hanging." I looked at Jamie.

"James…" She said a little uncertain.

"What is it Jamie?" I asked her wondering what she could possibly be trying to say.

"Nevermind. It's not important. It was something stupid anyway." She said shyly.

"Ok." I said wondering what it was that wouldn't leave her lips.

**Jamie's POV**

I was freaking out. I can't believe I had almost told James I loved him. That would have gone against so many things. Like him having a girlfriend for one. Plus our friendship of course. I sighed.

"Hey Jamie. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Aileen asked me sweetly.

"Sure. That's fine with me." I wondered why she needed me. She grabbed my arm and led me to a nearby tree.

"This has to stop." She gave me a death stare.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I was confused.

"You may have James and the others fooled but not me. I know you like James and I just want to say that it needs to stop. He's mine and you will never have him. Stay away from him. I don't want you near him anymore. You're just an obstacle in my way." I looked at her with shock. She couldn't be serious. Except that she was.


	4. Chapter 4

I just looked at Aileen like she was crazy. James is my best friend. I couldn't get him as my boyfriend if I even tried. Why did she feel so threatened by me? Unless…no. It wasn't possible. There was no way in my mind that James loved me.

"Look. I don't know what you're thinking but you can't keep me away from my best friend. We've been friends for over 2 years and you're not going to ruin our friendship just because you feel threatened. There is nothing going on between us." My blood was boiling. I was getting pissed. No one tells me that I can't hang out with one of my best friends. She has no control over me.

"I suggest you stay away or I'll just have to kill you." She pulls a knife out of her pocket. My eyes widen.

"Fine. I'll go tell them I'm leaving and then be on my way. See you later bitch." I stalked off to my friends.

"Hey Jamie. What was that about?" Logan asked me.

"Oh nothing. Just girl stuff. You know what? I'm feeling sick. I'll see you guys later." I heard their goodbyes and went home. I ran into my room and threw myself on my bed. This couldn't be happening. There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I answer. In walk my friends Alannah, Kaylynn, Jenny, and Carla. Alannah is James' sister, Kaylynn is Carlos' sister, Jenny is Kendall's sister, and Carla is Logan's sister.

"Hey are you ok Jamie?" Kaylynn asks with concern.

"Yeah. Did you know James has a new girlfriend?" I looked at my friends.

"I did. Yes. But I really don't like her. She is such a bitch. James just doesn't see it." Alannah is disgusted.

"Can I tell you guys something? You have to promise you won't tell anyone." I say getting ready to tell them my biggest secret.

"I promise." Jenny says.

"Of course I promise." Kaylynn says with a sweet smile.

"Well yeah." Carla says giving me a pat on the back.

"We are totally here for you girl." Alannah says with a thumbs up.

"You know that James and I have been friends for a long time right?" I ask them.

"Yeah you guys do everything together." Jenny grins.

"Well I've liked him for quite awhile. The thing is that Aileen told me that I'm not even allowed to go near him anymore. She's a bitch and she needs to be taught a lesson." The girls just looked at me.

"OMG you have a crush on my brother? Awww that is so cute. I would much rather have you date him than that whore." The others nodded in agreement.

"You should so be able to talk to him. You guys are friends. She really needs to go to hell if she tells you that you can't even talk to your friends. Can I stab her?" Carla freaked out and tried to jump out of my window with a knife.

"Dude calm down. This is a two story window. And you are not going to stab her. You'd go to jail." I give her a stupid look. She puts the knife down and sits back down on the floor.

"Something needs to be done though." Jenny tells me.

"You're right about that. But it shouldn't involve maiming anyone…CARLA!" Kaylynn accuses her.

"Oh shut up. At least I had an idea. What are you…" Carla didn't get to finish her sentence because Fai burst into my room. She didn't look that good.

"Fai are you alright?" I asked. I was so scared. She was about to go out of her mind.

"Jamie…sit down. You aren't going to like what I have to tell you." Fai's voice was shaking.

"What's going on?" I asked my best friend with concern.

"It's James. He was shot." I had to grab onto her arm to keep myself from falling and hitting my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything seemed to slow down. The guy I love was shot. I was panicking and hurting on the inside. I reached up to my face and realized that I was crying. Jenny, Kaylynn, Alannah, Carla, and Fai all gathered in and hugged me. They knew how I was feeling.

"What happened?" I managed to choke out.

"We were standing in the park just talking and this guy came up behind us. We didn't know he had a gun until James was already hit. As soon as it happened the guy ran off and we called 911." Fai was hurt. I could tell.

"Was the guy caught?" I asked concerned.

"Yes he was. The guys explained to me that it was the same creepy guy that looked like he was about to kidnap Carlos earlier." Fai didn't sound happy. No one was happy right now.

"So he really was a criminal. Oh nevermind. He's in jail now where he needs to be." I say taking my attention away from the man that shot James.

"Do you guys want to go to the hospital with me?" Fai asks us.

"Yes!" All of us shout at once. We run out of the room and into Fai's car. It was a tight fit but we didn't care. We were in a rush to get to the hospital. When we walked in we found the guys in the waiting area with a doctor.

"Will James be ok?" I ask on the verge of crying again.

"We aren't sure yet. You guys can go visit him one at a time." The doctor told us.

"I'll go first." I really wanted to see James. I had some business to take care of.

**Fai's POV**

I watched Jamie leave the room so she could go see James. I knew how important it was to her. Kendall, James, Carlos, Ali, Alyssa, and Aileen all went down to the cafeteria to get some food. I decided to talk to Carla, Alannah, Jenny, and Kaylynn.

"What do you think Jamie is doing?" I asked them.

"I don't know but I still want to go kill that bitch. If only I could get her into a dark alley alone." Carla pulls out her knife.

"PUT IT AWAY! YOU'RE NOT KILLING HER!" Kaylynn shouts.

"Fine! You guys take the fun out of everything." Carla pouts.

"Hey guys. Is James ok?" Our friend Destiny walks into the waiting room. She is Carla's and Logan's other sister. She's the sensible one. She makes sure Carla doesn't do anything stupid. Who knows what kind of mess she would get into without her sister.

"We aren't sure." Jenny responded.

"That really sucks. I just hope he's ok." Destiny is trying to keep her calm but it looks like she could lose it at any given moment.

"I wonder what Jamie is doing right now." Alannah wondered out loud.

"Me too." Everyone else said.

**Jamie's POV**

I walked into James' room and cried at what I saw. James was hooked up to all sorts of machines. I couldn't stand to see him like that. I walked over to him. His eyes were closed. I gently stroked his hair. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Jamie. It's really nice to see you. I'm glad you're here." James said lightly.

"I can say the same for you." I really hoped that didn't sound too cheesy. James laughs softly.

"It sucks not being able to leave." James looks at me.

"Yeah I know it does. But can I tell you something? I tried telling you earlier but I couldn't do it at the time. But I know I have to tell you or I'll go insane." I tell my best friend.

"Anything. I was wondering what you were going to say earlier." He smiles at me.

"This is really hard to say. I hope this doesn't change anything between us." I look at him sincerely.

"Why would it change anything?" James asked me curiously.

"James…I love you." I tell him with every bit of emotion I have. He looks at me and doesn't speak for awhile. What was he thinking? This was awkward. I shouldn't have said anything.

"I love you too." James says and grabs onto my hand. OMG this was actually happening. I should have told him earlier. We let the moment get away from us. I leaned in and kissed him passionately. Then I heard a gasp. I turned around and saw Aileen staring daggers at me from the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

This wasn't good. Aileen looked like she wanted to kill me. I stood up and walked away from where James was laying. I just stared back at Aileen. I turned towards James and gave him a look of understanding, in which he returned.

"Well I should be going." I said as normally as I could. I waved goodbye to James and walked out of the room. I started down the hall and hoped that Aileen wouldn't follow me. My wish didn't come true.

"You bitch! I told you to stay away from him. I'd hate to be you right now." Aileen was beyond pissed.

"What are you talking about?" I inched away from her slowly. She backed me into a wall. This was just great. Not.

"This is for kissing y boyfriend." She punched me repeatedly in the stomach until I was laying on the floor. Then she kicked me in the face as hard as she could. She pulled out her knife and sliced me in my left arm.

"If you ever go near my boyfriend again you won't be as lucky." Aileen put her knife in her pocket and walked away.

"That whore is going down." I said under my breath. I walked down into the waiting room and found Fai, Alyssa, and Ali talking. When they saw me they gasped.

"OMG Jamie! What happened?" Fai asked with a shocked expression.

"I fell down some stairs. No big deal." I lied.

"Well at least you're ok." Ali said.

"I have to go. My mom just texted me." Alyssa said. She hugged me and left the room.

"Me too. Bye guys." She left and it was just me and Fai. We stood in silence for a few moments. Fai just looked at me.

"What really happened? I know you didn't fall down any stairs." She waited for my explanation.

"I told James I love him. To my surprise he said he loves me too. We stared at each other for a few minutes and then we kissed. I heard a gasp from the doorway and found Aileen standing there. I walked out of the room and she followed me. She cornered me and then beat me up." I explained to my best friend. Fai looked at me. She never looked so pissed in her entire life.

"I'll be back in a little bit." Fai said to me.

**Fai's POV**

I stormed down the hallway. No one hurt my best friend and got away with it. Ever. I found Aileen in the cafeteria.

"Come with me." I dragged her out of the hospital and into an abandoned alley.

"What are you doing Fai?" Aileen asked confused.

"You hurt Jamie. Now I hurt you." I cornered Aileen into a wall and kicked her several times until she was crying on the ground. I walked back into the hospital.

"Do you know where Destiny, Alannah, Jenny, Kaylynn, and Carla are?" Jamie asked.

"They are visiting James with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan." I answered my best friend.

"What did you do Fai?" Jamie interrogated.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"I know that look. Now tell me." Jamie commanded.

"I beat up Aileen." I told her.

"You WHAT? Do you know what she's capable of?" Jamie screamed in a panic.

"Relax. Nothing is going to happen. I won't let it." I told her. She just looked at me and we both sat down.

**James' POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. Jamie told me she loved me and I told her I loved her back. We kissed and Aileen appeared in the doorway. Jamie waved goodbye and left the room. Aileen walked after her. I hoped Jamie was ok. I didn't know what Aileen was going to do to her. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, their sisters, and my sister entered the room. I was only vaguely aware of them talking. Then I fell asleep.

**Jamie's POV**

I was sitting with Fai in the waiting room. She was asleep on one of the couches. I was thinking about what was going to happen. Things weren't so great lately and I wished everything was back to normal. I was just starting to doze off when I heard an ear piercing scream. I shot up out of my chair and ran to see who it was. Whoever it was coming from, it didn't sound good.


	7. Chapter 7

I was running down the hall. The screams were getting closer. I ran into the cafeteria.

"Jamie please help me!" Aileen screamed. I looked where her voice came from. I saw her pinned down by the same man that was about to kidnap Carlos and shot James. I didn't like her but I knew that I had to help her.

"Get off of her!" I threw the man off of Aileen and started beating him repeatedly. Aileen was cowering in a corner. The man was now passed out on the floor.

"Let's get out of here." Aileen was white with fear.

"Care to explain?" I asked her as we walked towards the waiting room.

"I'm used to this happening." She started crying.

"What are you talking about?" I stopped wakling and faced Aileen.

He always does that. I don't know why. I wish that he would get out of my life." Aileen wailed.

"You know him?" I asked her in shock.

"Yes. He's my father. His name is George." Aileen said with remorse.

"I'm so sorry." I told her. I actually meant it.

"It's my fault that James was shot. He was trying to hit me but he missed. He was arrested but must have escaped from the police." Aileen was in bad shape.

"Don't blame yourself. Is this why you act the way you do?" I asked starting to understand her more.

"Yes. I just want to be loved. I don't have any friends. My boyfriend loves you." Aileen broke down.

"You do have a friend. You have me." I felt bad for her.

"But you hate me. I can tell. I've done some bad things to you. I hurt you." Aileen protested.

"I did hate you. Not anymore. I understand you now. I forgive you for hurting me." I hugged her. She cried on my shoulder. I held onto her until she stopped crying.

"I'm breaking up with James. I know how much he means to you. I can see it. He loves you Jamie. He wants to be with you. I don't want to keep you two apart any longer." Aileen spoke from her heart.

"Thanks. Are you ready to meet up with Fai now? I asked Aileen.

"Yeah. I guess so." We walked down to the waiting room to see how my best friend would react.

**Fai's POV**

I woke up from my dreams. I looked around the room. Where was Jamie? I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Maybe that was her. Jamie appeared with Aileen at her side. I sprang forward for an attack.

"Fai stop! Don't hurt her. She means well." Jamie reassured me. I stayed in my position just in case Aileen was faking.

"Look Fai. I know I've done some bad things but please let me explain." Aileen pleaded. I looked at Jamie. She nodded. Aileen told me everything. I no longer hated her. I knew that we all had to protect her from George.

"I forgive you Aileen. We need to stick together." I told her.

"Yeah. I know. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to James." She turned and walked out of the room.

**Aileen's POV**

I walked into my boyfriend's room. I took a deep breath. I knew what I had to do. I walked ofer to James and kissed his forehead. He woke up.

"Hey." I said lightly.

"Hey beautiful." James managed a smile. I sighed. I wasn't going to tell him about my dad. Not when he was in this condition.

"I'm sorry James. I can't be with you anymore. You belong with Jamie. She's perfect for you. I know you love her." I said chocking back tears.

"It's ok. You're absolutely right. We can still be friends right?" James asked smiling at me.

"Of course. Well I have to go. Bye." I waved and left the hospital. I was walking down the street when my dad's car pulled up.

"You and your friends are going to die." My dad said and drove away. This couldn't be happening. My friends were in trouble and it was all my fault. I ran to Jamie's house. I called Logan to see where she lived. I knocked on the door. Her mom answered.

"Is Jamie home?" I asked politely.

"No. She just called me. She'll be home in a few minutes. Feel free to wait in her room. By the way…who are you?

"I'm Aileen." I told her.

"Nice to meet you Aileen. You can call me Tiffany." She smiled at me. I smile back at her and walked up the stairs to Jamie's room. All I had to do was wait.

Jamie's POV

"Hey mom! I'm home." I said as I walked through the door.

"Hi sweety. Your friend Aileen is waiting for you in your room." Mom told me.

"Ok thanks for telling me." I walked up the stairs. It mus be important if Aileen was here.

"Hey what's up?" I asked Aileen when I walked into my room.

"My dad is planning to kill all of us." Aileen was panicking.

"This isn't good." I said and I sat down on my bed to think.

**James' POV**

"It must feel great to go home today." Fai told me. She was helping me get ready to leave the hospital.

"Yes it does." I said cheerfully. I was in a great mood.

"When are you going to ask Jamie out?" Fai asked with curiosity.

"Later. First I have to go talk to Kendall, Carlos, and Logan." I explained.

"Ok. I'll see you later." Fai hugged me and left the room. I grabbed my stuff and got into my car. I'm glad Logan had decided to drop it off. I pulled into the driveway and walked into the house.

"Hey guys. Are you ok?" I asked Kendall and Logan. They turned away from me. That was weird. I walked into Carlos' room.

"Hey man." Carlos said to me.

"What's wrong with Kendall and Logan?" I was confused.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me." Carlos answered. This couldn't be good.

**Alyssa's POV**

Ali and I were walking home. It was dark . We're neighbors so we were together a lot. That and our boyfriends. A guy pulled up across the street from us. He got out of his car. It was the same man that had shot James. He was pointing a gun at us.

"Ali run!" I shouted and we ran as fast as we could.

"Alyssa!" Ali tripped and screamed. I helped her up. We started running again. I heard a gun shot and Ali dropped to the ground. I felt her pulse. Nothing. I ran faster. This wouldn't be easy to tell Logan that his girlfriend was dead. I hear another gun shot. Pain pierced my chest. I fall to the ground and black out.

**Jamie's POV**

Aileen was pacing back and forth. She was thinking of what we could do. Her dad had to be stopped. He was pure evil.

"We have to kill him. That's the only way." Aileen concluded.

"How do you suppose we do that?" I asked.

"We work together." My friend told me.

"Ok I'll call…" I couldn't get my words out. Fai ran into my room crying. I waited for her to clam down.

"What's wrong?" Aileen wondered.

"Ali and Alyssa are dead. They were shot." I felt myself losing consciousness. I started to fall and Fai caught me. That's when I fully passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up on my bed. What was going on? I tried to remember. Then it hit me all at once. Ali and Alyssa were dead. I had a feeling I knew who did it. He wasn't going to get away with this. I was never going to forgive him for what he did. Ever.

"I called Destiny, Carla, Jenny, Kaylynn, and Alannah. They will be here soon. Aileen explained everything to me." Fai reassured me. Ali and Alyssa were my best friends. Now they were gone.

"My dad is going down!" Aileen screamed and punched a pillow. Stuffing flew everywhere.

"I miss my friends already." Fai cried. That's when the girls walked in. We explained everything quickly. Fai told me that Kendall and Logan already knew Alyssa and Ali were gone.

"We have to stop George. Carla pull out your knife." Kaylynn smiled triumphantly adn threw her arm up with glory. The knife lodged itself in my wall.

"Carla! Be careful! That could have hurt somebody!" I shouted at her.

"But it didn't." Carla rolled her eyes and dislodged her knife.

"Let's do this thing!" Destiny shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone screamed and ran out the door. Things just got serious.

**Logan's POV**

I didn't know if I was ever going to be happy again. My beautiful girlfriend was dead. So was Kendall's.

"Please tell us what's wrong." James said. Carlos nodded in agreement. Kendall and I told them what happened. We were a mess. I wish we could go back in time but that wasn't possible.

"I'm so sorry guys." Carlos hugged us.

"Me too. I know how much they meant to you." James was about to cry.

"I wonder what the girls are doing right now." Kendall said through his tears. We all started thinking about it. Whatever it was, they were mourning.

**Carla's POV**

We ran down the street. I was beyond pissed and I was going to avenge George for hurting my best friends. I was going to slit his neck when I saw him. I grinned deviously.

"Carla…what the hell are you thinking?" Kaylynn asked me.

"What I'm going to do to that ass hole once I see him." I said rubbing my knife.

"You scare us. But we gotta love you." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! We have to find George before he hurts any one of us. Keep your mind on the mission." Fai scolded us.

"There he is! Let's get him girls!" Jamie shouted and ran after him. We all followed her lead. He was by an abandoned house. We swarmed him and started attacking him. I tried stabbing him but he threw me off of him. Jamie kicked George in the stomach and he picked her up and threw her into a bush. She was tangled and we knew it would take her awhile to get herself free. Fai ran up to him and tried to apply pressure on one of his pressure points. She didn't get the right spot and it backfired. He got her pressure point in her neck and she passed out.

"Oh shit. This is not good. We need the guys!" Destiny screamed at us. It looked like she wanted to cry.

"Oh my god! Aileen! Are you ok?" Jenny shouted and I look at Aileen. The sight was horrible. I saw Alannah pick up her phone and dial a number.

**James' POV**

I was thinking about what had happened to Alyssa and Ali. My phone started to ring. It was my sister. I answered it. Alannah was frantic. She told me what was going on. My jaw dropped open. Aileen. She was desperately hurt. I hung up my phone and ran into the living room where Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were.

"Guys! We have to go help the girls! They are in trouble! Aileen was stabbed by her dad and she might not make it." I said and started crying.


	9. Chapter 9

**James' POV**

I was pissed. Even though Aileen wasn't my girlfriend anymore didn't mean that I didn't care for her. I thought of her as my close friend. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and I were on our way to help the girls. We were going to kill George no matter what. We found them and jumped out of Logan's car.

"OMG! Is everyone ok?" Carlos screamed and ran towards Fai and Kaylynn.

"Everyone except Aileen." Kaylynn said hugging Carlos. I ran to Aileen. She was in bad shape. I picked up and started towards the hospital. She was really light. As soon as I walked through the hospital doors a doctor helped assist me.

"We'll check her into a room." The doctor said. He let me come with her so she could have some company. I was alone for awhile but after an hour by myself someone entered the room. It was Jamie. She was a little banged up but it was nothing serious. I was so glad that she was ok.

"How are you?" The beautiful blonde asked me.

"I'm fine. I just hope that Aileen will be ok." I said.

"Yeah. Me too." Jamie said with tears in her eyes. I could see that she was really hurt. Aileen meant a lot to her. I knew that she needed someone very special in her life. It was time to make my move.

"Jamie I have something important to ask you." I told the girl I love.

"Go for it James." Jamie reassured me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"A thousand time yes." Jamie smiled. I haven't seen her smile in the past few days. I missed that smile. It was gorgeous.

"Do you mind if I stay with Aileen by myself for awhile?" Jamie asked me sweetly.

"Of course. Take all the time you need." I said and walked out the door.

**Jenny's POV**

We were in the waiting room at the hospital worried about Aileen. The worst part about everything was that George escaped. We were all pissed. He still had to die but we had to wait until Aileen was better to go and kill him. James joined us.

"What's up guys?" James asked.

"Thinking. We still have to kill George. It would be best if we waited until Aileen was out of the hospital." Alannah said hugging her brother.

"Did you ever get the chance to talk to Jamie?" Fai asked curiously.

"Yeah. She's my girlfriend." James smiled. We all cheered. We've been waiting for this to happen for the past couple of years. It was about time that those two love birds hooked up.

"Yeah! Let's celebrate!" I shouted and we all started to happy dance.**c**

I was sitting next to Aileen thinking. I was happy yet very sad. James was finally my boyfriend but my best friend was hurt. I saw Aileen move and open her eyes.

"Hey Jamie." My best friend said softly.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked squeezing Aileen's hand lightly.

"I'll be ok." Aileen said. We continued a light conversation for awhile. I told her that James was finally my boyfriend and she squealed with delight. We started talking about boys and we got really giggly. Things seemed fine for awhile but then Aileen got silent. I wondered what she was thinking about. She seemed to be thinking heavily on something.

"Hey Jamie. Can you promise me something?" Aileen asked with concern.

"Yes. Anything." I said.

"I want to know that you will stick by me through anything." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I will." I told Aileen.

"I have something else to say." Aileen told me.

"Ok. What's up?" I asked.

"If I die keep me in your memories. Let my life love on. Let people know who I was and how much people cared about me. Also you have to kill my dad so there will be peace with your lives." Aileen said. I couldn't say anything. I just looked at my best friend with shock and let tears roll down my face. I couldn't believe she had just said something like that. She was supposed to stay positive. I wrapped my arms around Aileen and tried to speak to her but I couldn't. I had to calm down first. It made me wonder if she was really going to die.


	10. Chapter 10

Aileen just stared at me. I wondered what she was thinking. It was clear to me that she thought she was going to die. I had to say something. Anything.

"Aileen you're not going to die." I said slowly.

"How do you know?" She asked me.

"Because you're strong. You can get through this. Most of all you're my best friend and I believe in you." I was crying now but I didn't care. I had to let Aileen know how much she meant to me and everyone else as well.

"I believe you Jamie." She hugged me.

"Thanks." That was all I could manage to say. We sat in silence for the rest of my visit.

**Kaylynn's POV**

I hated hospitals. They always reminded me of my past. It was a few years ago and it was a perfect day with my mom, dad, and Carlos. We were in the park enjoying a picnic and each other's company. Mom and dad went to go buy us a few corn dogs since we love them so much but they never returned. 20 minutes after they had left a police officer came over to me and my brother. The officer was taking us to the hospital. I wondered why. On the way he told us that our parents had been stabbed. When we got to the hospital a doctor led us to mom and dad. They didn't look good. The doctor told me and Carlos to say our final goodbyes. They weren't going to make it. They died a few hours later. Carlos and I cried together. We only had each other. I was only 13 when that happened. I came back to reality. Everyone was staring at me. I waved them off letting them know I was fine and just kept to myself.

**Kendall's POV**

Kaylynn seemed to be in her own little world. I decided to leave her alone. After 5 minutes of silence Jamie walked into the waiting room. James grabbed her and kissed her. They looked so cute together and I missed Alyssa so bad. But I would never see her again. The pain would never fully go away. I didn't know if there was another girl out there for me. I did have feelings for someone else but it was insanely creepy. I couldn't tell anyone. The girl I had feelings for was Jenny but she was my sister for crying out loud. For some reason it was as if we weren't actually related though. I couldn't quite explain it actually. Then mom and dad walked into the room. They looked pained.

"Hey Jenny. Kendall. Can we talk to you two for a second? It's really important." Mom said.

"Sure. That's fine with us." Jenny said and we exchanged a weird look and shrugged. We followed our parents into the hallway so we could talk privately.

"So what's up?" I asked. I was scared. Was it something we did?

"Remember when Jenny had to get blood work done?" Dad asked us. Jenny and I nodded.

"She's fine but there's something that we have to tell you guys." Dad told us.

"As it turns out Jamie had a sister that supposedly died shortly after birth." Mom said.

"Jenny and Jamie's sister were born on the same day. We know this because we went over the records with her mom." Dad explained.

"When it came time to take you home there was a little mix-up. As it turns out Jenny is Tiffany's daughter instead. She's Jamie's sister. You guys aren't even related." Mom said. Jenny and I looked at each other in shock. I never even knew that Jamie had a sister. That means my actual little sister died years ago.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kendall's POV**

I looked at my parents and then back at Jenny. The girl that I thought was my little sister since she was born. This wasn't possible. Our parents were just trying to lighten the mood of the things that have been happening lately by joking around with us. But when I looked at their faces I knew that they weren't kidding. This was serious.

"Where is Jenny going to go?" I asked.

"She's going to go live with her actual family of course. She gets to stay with Jamie. You're friends with her. You guys are still going to see each other." Mom told me. That made me feel a little better. But Jenny and I were always there for each other.

"I can't believe it. I'm not part of your family at all. At least it's someone that I know cares for me. You guys will always be a second family to me. You've been there since the beginning and I will always love you guys. But right now I would like to be alone." Jenny cried and walked out of the hallway.

"I'm gonna go find the others." I said and walked off.

**Aileen's POV**

My whole body hurt. I told Jamie what I wanted if I were to die. Before I had talked to her I didn't think I was going to make it. After she talked to me I knew that dying wasn't an option. I had to stay strong and live so I could bring my evil father to justice. Something had to be done and I knew that I had to help with everything. Even if that meant getting injured again. My friends didn't deserve to die. Ali and Alyssa were the first victims and they couldn't have been saved. They were on their own. But we have a big group and we won't stand for anything that my dad would do. I was sick of his stunts. I missed my mother so much. But like Ali and Alyssa she was killed by my father. I had escaped him for the longest time and he ended up tracking me down. I just wanted this never-ending hell to be over. I wanted freedom and I knew that I had to fight for it. I couldn't just sit here and think about me dying. I had to get better for justice, my friends (dead and alive), and my mom.

**Alannah's POV**

"Dude you are so gross!" I shout as Carlos picks up a corn dog that fell on the cafeteria floor and eats it. How coud Fai stand being with him all the time?

"Logan you are so dead!" Jamie said chasing Logan because he threw his pie at her face. I started laughing. This is the most fun we've had in awhile even though we were in the hospital. I missed old times where we would be stupid like this.

"Logan stop harrassing my girlfriend." James threw his pizza at Logan but missed and hit Kaylynn instead.

"Dude! This is a new shirt!" Kaylynn screamed and jumped on James' back. I was loving this so much. Why couldn't things be simple like this more often? I looked over and saw Carla attacking Carlos because he stole her corn dog. I had a feeling Carlos was going to lose. She was crazy. Destiny was trying to get the pizza stain out of Kaylynn's shirt. This was so fucking hilarious. I wished I could pause this moment and make it last forever.

**Jenny's POV**

I walked out of the hospital and to a bench across the street. I couldn't face going back to my friends just yet. And one of them happened to be my sister. I loved her but I had to let things sink in. And why I had a huge crush on him. But now it was ok. I sat alone for awhile and then someone sat next to me. It was Kendall. What was he doing here?

"Hey Jenny. Are you ok?" Kendall asked me with concern.

"Yeah. It's just a lot to take in. I can't believe I'm related to Jamie instead of you." I said softly.

"You gotta admit that it explains why you look more like her than me." Kendall explained

"This is very true. I do look more like her. I think we are gonna have fun as sisters. We already practically were in the first place. She already lets me borrow her clothes. I can get used to being her little sister. She's there for me." I smiled at the thought.

"Yes she is. I'm happy that there's someone that will still be there for you. And now you have a sister to help you when you're having a girl issue. I seriously can't help you with stuff like that. Some of that shit is just totally gross." Kendall laughs and punches me on the shoulder lightly. I looked at him. He was so cute. It wasn't the right time to tell me that I liked him though. We were having a moment and it was too soon after the news we recieved.

"I wonder what the others are doing without us." I asked curiously.

"Who knows? Are you ready to go join them? Last I heard from James texted me saying they were in the cafeteria." Kendall said.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I stand up and we walk arm in arm to the cafeteria to where our best friends are. This has been an interesting week indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jenny's POV**

Kendall and I found our friends goofing off. At least they were having fun. Kendall ran up to Alannah and threw her over his shoulder. I stopped Logan and Jamie from throwing food at each other. There was something I needed to take care of.

"Jamie can I talk to you about something?" I asked my sister.

"Absolutely." She said and followed me out into the hall.

"Kendall and I just got some surprising news from our parents. His parents." I said.

"What do you mean by _his _parents? Aren't they yours too?" Jamie asked confused.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." I said. Jamie looked confused and curious at that point. I took a deep breath and got ready to tell her everything.

**Jamie's POV**

"Don't be nervous. I'm here for you. Always." I gave her a reassuring smile. I really wanted to know what she had to say.

"This is really important. It has to do with you." Jenny said.

"If it's about me of course the info is really important. What's going on?" Where was this conversation going? I knew she was having a hard time trying to tell me which just left me even more confused and curious than I already was.

"Did you ever know you had a sister?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah my mom told me she died shortly after birth. She didn't even get to come home." I really didn't want to talk about the sister I never knew.

"Here's the thing. There was a mix-up at the time. I was born on the same day that your sister was. Except that the one everyone thought was your sister turned out that she wasn't related to you at all. She was kendall's little sister." Jenny said.

"Where is mine?" I asked.

"Standing right in front of you." Jenny said softly. Everything instantly started making sense. People always asked if Jenny and I were sisters. Now I knew why they thought that.

"How long has mom known?" I asked.

"She figured it out just recently." My sister reassured me.

"So you're moving in with me? It would be weird to stay with Kendall's family." I told jenny.

"Yeah. It shouldn't be that awkward." Jenny said.

"You've stayed at my house several times. It will be like a never-ending sleepover. It won't be awkward at all." I laughed.

"You're right. Do you want to join the others?" Jenny asked and I nodded. Then we started running down the hallway towards the cafeteria.


	13. Chapter 13

**Destiny's POV**

Wow our friends were definitely crazy. I stood in the cafeteria just watching them. I felt like watching them today. I didn't always want to get involved with what they were doing. I had a hard time with my life as it was. I saw Jamie and Jenny run into the cafeteria. Jenny joined the others while Jamie joined me.

"Hey Destiny. Are you ok?" Jamie asked me.

"Yeah. I just don't feel like joining them." I said with a small smile.

"Hey look. I know you. You have a hard life. I know what it's like to be alone." Jamie told me. Ever since I could remember my parents have always taken either Logan's or Carla's side on anything. They never seem to acknowledge that I'm even there. I decided to give that up and stay out of everyone's way. The only one that understood me was Jamie.

"I don't even know what I should do. I've thought about ending my life numerous times." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Don't even say that. We all need you here. We care about you Destiny." Jamie looked pained.

"You're just saying that." I said.

"No I'm not. You are a wonderful friend to all of us. We need you here." Jamie was crying now.

"Thanks for talking to me but I really have to go now." I said walking away.

"Stay safe and be careful." Jamie said softly. Inside my heart was breaking.

**Fai's POV**

I saw Jamie and Destiny talking by themselves. Jamie looked hurt. I wondered what they were talking about. I couldn't stand to see the expression on my best friend's face. Destiny looked sad too. I stayed where I was. I wasn't going to get myself into a conversation that didn't need me. I could tell it was just between them. I saw Destiny leave and Jamie stare after her for a minute. Then she came over to me.

"Is everything ok?" I asked my best friend.

"Yeah. She'll be fine." Jamie said with tears in her eyes.

"I hope so. She's our best friend and we need her." I said truthfully.

"Yeah I know that but she doesn't believe it." Jamie said. She looked really sad and I couldn't blame her. Destiny was our friend and we wanted her to be happy. She didn't realize how loved she really was. I wished we could show her how much we did.

**Logan's POV**

I drove home with Carla in the passenger seat. Destiny had walked home earlier today. I felt bad for her. Lately she kept to herself and I was so worried about her. She was distant from me, our family, and our friends. I didn't know what was going on with her. I did know one thing. I was going to go speak to my sister when we got home.

"Well I'm going up to my room." Carla said and hugged me.

"Ok. I have some things to take care of anyway." I said and we parted ways for the night. I walked into Destiny's room. I found a note laying on her bed. I read it and gasped. I ran into her bathroom and screamed at what I found. I called for mom, dad, and Carla and then ran to Jamie's house to tell her what was going on. I knew the rest of our friends were there. They were having a sleepover tonight.

**Jamie's POV**

We were all laughing and having a good time. I wished Destiny were here. The sleepover wasn't complete without her. I was happy to have Jenny here all the time now. It would definitely be fun. We were running around singing and dancing to Epic. We loved BTR's music and were glad that they were our best friends.

_This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing  
>Let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me<br>Make this an epic night  
>We gon' do it right<br>Our hands up in the air  
>Make this an epic night<br>Don't wanna see daylight  
>Our hands up in the air<em>

_When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
>I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move<br>When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
>I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move<em>

We were being silly and laughing a lot when Logan burst into my room. He was paler than he usually was. I could tell something was wrong. I wondered what it could be. He was struggling for the words but they wouldn't come out. I led him to my bed and sat him down. We all stared at him and waited for him to speak. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jamie's POV**

Logan explained everything from finding the suicide note on Destiny's bed to finding her in the bathroom. I couldn't believe that one of my best friends tried killing herself. It was a good thing that Logan found her before she was dead. Hopefully her family was getting her to a hospital.

"I'll call Carla and ask her if Destiny is ok. I'm so worried about her and I'm even wondering why she would even think of doing something like that." Logan dialed Carla and started talking to her. He sounded really worried. I would be too if I found out Jenny had done something like that. Logan ended the phone call.

"So what's going on?" I asked getting tears in my eyes.

"She's at the hospital but in critical condition. She might not make it." Logan sat down on my bed. He pulled his knees up to his face and cried. I patted him on the back and comforted my friend. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Well let's go back to the hospital I guess. I wanna go see Destiny." I said and we all got up. We walked to the hospital because none of us were in any condition to drive. I asked the doctor which room Destiny was in and walked into the room.

**Destiny's POV**

I was laying in my hospital bed in pain. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. I could barely breathe on my own and it hurt to move. I saw the door open and Jamie walked in. She smiled and waved at me. She took a seat next to my bed.

"Destiny…why?" Jamie asked choking back tears.

"No one cares about me." I said looking away from my best friend.

"Yes they do. Can't you see that? If they didn't care you would be dead right now instead of in the hospital. Logan came to my house crying. He was so worried about you. All of your family is. Committing suicide isn't an option. If you felt left out you should have talked to your parents." Jamie told me.

"They wouldn't have listened to me. They never did." I said narrowing my eyes.

"You're wrong about that. They have always listened to you. You just didn't notice it. They love you so much Destiny. Don't you ever forget that. Now you're in the hospital and no one is sure if you're going to make it or not. Just promise me one thing though." Jamie said.

"Ok. What is it?" I asked curiously.

"If you live after this incident you have to promise me that you'll never attempt suicide again. You're the best friend to many people and we can't stand to see you like this." Jamie looked serious.

"I promise. I will never try that again. It was stupid and foolish." I said truthfully. At that moment everyone came in at once. It was then that I realized all of the people that cared for me and it was all because of Jamie. I had people who cared and I was ready to fight to stay alive. I didn't plan on dying from this critical wound.

**James' POV**

We were all mingling and Destiny actually looked like she was having a good time. Whatever Jamie said to her put her in a good mood. I don't think I've ever seen Destiny like this. That's one reason I loved Jamie so much. She always knew what to say to people. She made people realize why they were living in the first place and realize that they were important. My thoughts were cut short though. Next thing I knew a doctor came in the room and told Jamie to come with him. My girlfriend ran out of the room with the doctor. Something was wrong. I ran after them. Whatever was going on wasn't good. And I was going to find out. They ran into Aileen's room.

"Is everything ok?" I asked. The doctor and my girlfriend jumped and turned around.

"Well since you're close to Aileen I guess I can tell you what's going on." The doctor said.

"Please. She's like a sister to me." I said suddenly getting a bad feeling.

"Yeah same here. I would like to know also." Jamie said with tears in her eyes.

"Aileen only has an hour to live. She's not going to make it. I'm terribly sorry." My world started crashing around me. I loved Aileen to death. I knew how much she meant to Jamie too. Tears were starting to fall down my beautiful girlfriend's face. I could feel my own tears sliding down my face. I grabbed her in for a hug. She needed me now more than ever. And I needed her as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**James' POV**

I held onto Jamie and didn't let go. We didn't want Aileen to die. I pulled my girlfriend away from me and leaned in and kissed her. Her lips felt amazing and took my mind off what was going on. We broke apart and Jamie leaned into my chest. I knew what we had to do.

"We need to say our final goodbyes." I said crying.

"Ok. This is definitely not going to be easy." Jamie said. We walked over to our best friend and Jamie shook her lightly. She opened her eyes and smiled.

**Aileen's POV**

"Hey guys. How are you?" I asked my best friends. Jamie burst into tears and buried her head into James' chest. What was going on? Something was bothering her.

"She's really emotional right now." James said to me.

"Jamie are you going to be ok?" I asked concerned for my best friend.

"She'll be fine. Eventually." James told me. I was so confused. What the fuck is going on? Something was happening. I felt so weak.

"What's going on? Is there something I should know?" I asked.

"Aileen. This isn't easy to say. You…" James said and paused.

"I what? Come on! I need to know what the hell is going on! Please." I couldn't take it anymore. I was begging.

"You only have an hour to live." I saw tears escape from James' eyes. He was still holding on to his girlfriend. No wonder Jamie burst out crying when I asked her how she was doing. I didn't want to die. But I felt so weak and I could actually feel it was coming.

**Jamie's POV**

I kept my head buried into my boyfriend's chest. I couldn't take it. Another one of my best friends was dying and there wasn't anything we could do about it. It felt nice to have James comforting me though. He smelled so good. I wished I could stay here forever. But I had to face the world. I lifted my head and walked over to Aileen. I hugged her.

"James can we have a few minutes alone? I need to talk to Aileen for a minute." I said.

"Anything for you two." James said and left the room.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Aileen asked me.

"I just want you to listen. This is really important to me and I have to let it out. I don't want you to leave this world without hearing what I have to say." I told my best friend.

"Of course I'll listen to what you have to say Jamie." Aileen said. I took a breath.

"When I met you I didn't like you. The reason was pretty obvious. You were dating James and I had always dreamed of being with him. You threatened me to stay away and when I didn't you hurt me. But that's not the thing. I saved you from your dad once. At that moment I realized how hard your life was and why you acted the way you did. You changed for the better after I talked to you. I started to understand you. I forgave you for what you did to me. We became friends. You broke up with James so I could be with him. You could see that we belonged together. And then your dad killed Ali and Alyssa. Those two were my best friends. You were there for me when I found out they died. You stayed with me when I passed out. We may have only been friends for a couple of days but I feel like we've been friends for a lifetime. We're not just friends. We're sisters. I can't believe this is happening Aileen. You mean the world to me. You will always be in my heart. I love you Chickadee. I'm going to miss you so much. I will never forget you. You will be in my thoughts each and every day. I promise." I poured my heart and soul into my words. By the time I finished what I had to say I was crying. Aileen was crying too.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I've never really had friends before you. No one would talk to me. I wasn't loved. I'm going to miss you too Jamie. You were the best friend I could ever have. I will always be by your side even though you won't be able to see me. I'll be watching over you forever. I love you too." Aileen said and hugged me. I hugged her back and we cried together. I didn't want her to leave this earth. James walked back into the room with Fai. We all talked about the good things that have happened in the past few days. We laughed and were having a really good time. Then Aileen's breathing slowed and we knew it was almost her time to go.

**Fai's POV**

I saw Aileen struggling for breath. It hurt me to see her like that. I was going to miss her so much. She was a great friend. I looked over at Jamie and James and saw tears running down their faces. I realized that I was crying as well.

"You guys stick together. You need everyone around you. Your friends and family are the most important things to you. Jamie, you and James are the perfect couple. Don't leave each other. That goes for you and Carlos too, Fai. I love you guys so much. I'll be watching over you." Those were Aileen's final words. She let out a sigh and her eyes closed forever. We all broke down and hugged each other. Our best friend was gone and it was the worst feeling of our entire lives.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fai's POV**

We all stood there and cried. How long? I couldn't tell you. James and Jamie were in each other's arms with tears staining their beautiful faces. Even when they cried they were beautiful. I sighed. I thought I was ugly but every time I said something like that Jamie would give me one of her trademark looks and tell me I was one of the prettiest girls ever. I had to believe her. She never lied to me. Jamie and James let go of each other and looked at me. I could see that look on Jamie's face. She knew what I was thinking. I knew what she was trying to say without her even saying a word. She was scolding me with her beautiful blue eyes. I automatically stopped what I was thinking. I wasn't going to get in another argument how I thought I was ugly.

**Jamie's POV**

My look worked just as expected. Fai stopped thinking that she was ugly. We were practically twins. I always knew what she was thinking. A smile of triumph crossed my face.

"What are you smiling about?" James asked me with a look of confusion.

"Haha nothing. I was just scolding Fai with my eyes and it worked." I said with a laugh.

"Good for you. Wait…what? That makes no sense!" James shouted.

"Yes it does! You just have no idea what I'm talking about my little Token Jew." I said poking his stomach causing him to giggle. I started laughing. It was hilarious and cute when he giggled. I was so lucky to have him as my boyfriend.

"Awww I love you Jam Jam!" James said sweetly. I couldn't help but melt. I loved when he called me that.

"I love you too. I'm gonna go check on Destiny. I need to let her know what happened. Plus this room holds too much sadness. I've had enough of that for one day." I walked out of the room and into Destiny's.

**Destiny's POV**

I was bored in my hospital bed. I couldn't wait to tell Jamie the good news. But I also had to tell her something that I've never told anyone. It was time to say something and I couldn't hold it in any longer. Besides, Jamie was my best friend. She would understand completely.

"Hey Des! How are you feeling?" Jamie ran in and hugged me.

"I'm great! I have to tell you something." I said and smiled.

"Go for it twinzy! This is all you!" Jamie said and I couldn't help but laugh. She could put anyone in a good mood instantly.

"Okay well first of all I'm getting out of the hospital today! OMG Jam Jam this is exciting! It's all thanks to you that I believe in myself now." I grinned.

"That's awesome! I'm glad I can help you in your hard times Des." Jamie said and winked. I laughed at her. She always did the weirdest things.

"The second thing is something about me that no one has ever known. Well my family knows but that's it." I said with a deep breath.

"What's going on? You can tell me anything." Jamie said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I know that. This is why I wanna tell you first. It would be easier for you to tell the others than it would be for me. But me telling you isn't that hard." I said babbling like an idiot.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Just tell me already." Jamie said laughing.

"I'm adopted. I have no idea who my real family is and I don't wanna know. I want to move in with someone else though. The thing is that I've started to get feelings for Logan and Logan has feelings for me. We've been trying to find a family that will adopt me so we can be together." I said and looked at my best friend.

**Jamie's POV**

"OMG really? I never would've guessed. Hey! I have an idea. Let me call my mom. She's always thought you as family and you're like a sister to me. Maybe we can be your foster family!" I said in excitement.

"You would do that for me?" Destiny asked shocked.

"Of course! You're my best friend. I would do anything for you." I dialed my mom's number and I talked to her for a few minutes. I hung up my phone with an expression Destiny couldn't read on my face.

"Well?" Destiny asked waiting for my response.

"Welcome to the family!" I shouted and we squealed with delight.

"Wow! What's all the excitement about?" A girl behind me said. I turned around and ran up to her and hugged her. I couldn't believe she was actually here in LA.


	17. Chapter 17

**Jamie's POV**

"OMG Rachael! What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise. I barely ever saw her considering she lived on the west coast.

"I thought I'd take a vacation and see my best friends for a few weeks. Is that okay?" My best friend asked me.

"Of course! I missed you so much. It's been awhile since we last saw each other." I told Rachael.

"So are you gonna answer my question or are you just gonna stand there like an idiot?" Rachael laughed.

"Hey first of all, I'm not an idiot. And second, Destiny is now my foster sister as soon as we get the paperwork filled out." I smiled.

"That's awesome! I also heard that Jenny is your sister. Is that true?" Rachael was curious.

"Yeah it's true. This past week has been really weird." I said sighing.

"Any news on Aileen?" Destiny spoke up. I forgot that she didn't know about that yet. She was in her own hospital bed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Aileen died just a little while ago. Her body couldn't hold on anymore. The bad part is that we've only known her for a week yet she's become such a great friend. I felt like I knew her all my life. Fuck her dad. He's the one that caused her to die. He's so going to pay for this." A flood of emotions went through me. By the time I was done speaking, I was fuming. Aileen was dead because her father had stabbed her.

"I'm so sorry. That really sucks. We WILL get him back Jamie. I promise that. We have to avenge the deaths of Ali, Alyssa, and Aileen." Destiny said putting her hand on my back.

"Let's get out of here and go get something to eat. Shall we?" Rachael asked and we nodded.

**Rachael's POV**

Jamie, Destiny, and I walked out of the hospital and to the nearest McDonalds. We were starving. I needed to catch up with them. It seemed to me that what happened lately was interesting. I usually talked to them on the internet but I had been busy this past week so I wanted to be informed on all that had happened. Their week seemed complicated. We sat down at a booth and talked for hours. I was pissed off at what happened to Ali, Alyssa, and Aileen. Ali and Alyssa were my best friends. I didn't know Aileen but she seemed like the type of person I would have wanted to know. This wasn't fair. I was going to help my friends with what they were planning. This guy couldn't be out in public. He wasn't meant to be out in the open. He was meant to be in prison. Not even that. He should be dead. That's what we were going to do.

**Destiny's POV**

I looked out the window of McDonalds. I tapped Jamie on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Jamie look." I pointed out the window.

"What do you want me to see Des?" She asked confused.

"That guy across the street." I answered my best friend.

"OMG that's Aileen's father. Call the others. We have work to do." Jamie said with that mischievous glint in her eye that I knew so well.

"Gotcha girly! He's so going down." I said and dialed my friends.

**Jamie's POV**

10 minutes later Kaylynn, Carla, Rachael, Destiny, Jenny, Alannah, Fai, James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and I were standing in front of McDonalds and were watching Aileen's dad. He wasn't going to live through this. We continued to follow him down the street. He went into a dark alley and that's when we attacked. We fought as hard as we could. I looked around me. I was about to cry at the sight. Kaylynn, Carla, Jenny, Alannah, and Fai were dead. I couldn't take it anymore. I was so angry that I was seeing red. I charged for Aileen's father and stabbed him right in the heart. He fell over and I knew that he was dead. My other friends that were still alive breathed a sigh of relief. We left the alley and went to my house. We looked around the room and started talking about the good times we had all shared together. It would never be the same for us ever again. We used to have so many in our group but now we were reduced to 7 people. I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped to my knees and cried. I still had some of my closest friends but there was nothing in the world that would make me feel as good as I used to. A piece of my heart was forever gone and there was no way to regain it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Jamie's POV**

The next few weeks were living hell to me. I never would've imagined that I would have to attend one big funeral for my friends and family. I stuck by James' side the whole time. It was too much. At the funeral I couldn't stop crying. It was the worst feeling of my entire life. My remaining friends were also with me. They weren't much better. We had all lost the people that meant the most to us. When I went up to speak for my deceased friends at the service, I couldn't hold in my tears.

"Good morning friends, family, and acquaintances. These people that lay before us were great. They were a great impact on our lives. They were my best friends, one being my sister. They have spread joy throughout the course of our lives. We did so many things together. These people knew how to make a person's day better. They will continue to live on in everyone's hearts and will remain in our thoughts and memories. I will never forget them. Thank you." I said with tears streaming down my face.

I rejoined James and the rest of my friends. They had tears in their eyes from my speech. They comforted me. When we were in the cemetery for their burials, it was almost too much for us. This was our final goodbye. I wanted to scream. This wasn't fair. They weren't supposed to be dead. Finally the service ended and I stood there for what seemed like hours. Finally James came up to me and led me away.

**Destiny's POV**

A few months passed, and I was worried about Jamie. She would hardly eat or sleep. It was beginning to worry all of us. I knew it was hard on her to lose her best friends and sister. It was hard on all of us, but Jamie was scaring us. She wasn't getting any better.

"Guys we need to do something about Jamie." I said one day when I was in my room with our friends. Jamie was in her room shutting everyone out again.

"Destiny is right. We need the old Jamie back. Well we may not get her back fully but something close to normal would be nice." James said. He knew how I felt.

"Yeah I want her back too. She's always been so much fun to hang out with. But what do we do?" Logan asked putting his arm around me. We were finally together after I became Jamie's foster sister. He made me feel better.

"We should start with confronting her about it. Then we force her to come to Santa Monica Pier with us. We can go to Pacific Park. She'd have so much fun that she'll remember some of the great times we've had together and forget about being sad and know that life goes on." Kendall said.

"That's a great idea Kendall!" I shout and throw my arms around him in a giant hug.

"I have a question." Carlos cut in.

"Yes Litos?" I asked.

"Can we get corndogs while we're there?" My buddy asked. Of course Carlos would ask a question like that.

"Of course we can dude." I laughed.

"Yes!" Carlos yelled in triumph. The rest of us laughed at him. He was so weird.

"Well let's go talk to Jamie." Rachael said and we followed her into Jamie's room.

**Kendall's POV**

"Hey Jamie. We need to talk to you." I said as softly as I could.

"What's up Kendall?" Jamie asked with a sad look in her eyes.

"You've been sad for quite awhile and we're worried about you. This isn't healthy. This is why we're taking you to Pacific Park. You're going to have a great day and like it." Rachael said with fierce look on her face.

"I don't really feel like going guys. You can go. Leave me here." Jamie said and turned away from us.

"That's it. We didn't wanna have to do this, but you leave us no choice. Grab her!" Destiny screamed and we ran for Jamie. She struggled but couldn't get out of our grasp.

We had a great day. At first Jamie was still sulking but she warmed up after a little bit. It was way better now that she was smiling again. At the end of the day we all went home happy and Jamie remained strong. She really did miss being happy.

**James' POV**

It was a year after our friends had died. We were back to having fun. It would never be the same but we were still happy. Nothing could take us back in time. Sulking wasn't going to help any. Besides, tonight was an important night. I was on the way to Jamie's house to pick her up. We were going on a special date. This was going to be great. I arrived at her house and knocked on the door. She answered and my jaw dropped. She was wearing a beautiful green dress and black heels. I took her hand and led her out to my car.

**Jamie's POV**

"James where are we going?" I asked.

"Patience sweetheart. You'll find out when we get there." James told me.

"Okay." I sighed. This was great. I put my head on James' shoulder and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long trip.

"Jamie we're here." James' words pulled me out of my dreams. I must have fallen asleep.

"Wow. This is absolutely beautiful!" I said in surprise as James helped me out of the car and led me towards a huge boat.

"So you like it?" My boyfriend asked me.

"I love it. You're amazing." I said and leaned in to kiss him. We had dinner and danced. Tonight was perfect. It couldn't get any better than it already was.

**James' POV**

We were laying on the deck of the boat looking up at the stars. My head was on James' chest. This was my chance. I knew that this was perfect. I pulled her up on her feet and hugged her.

"It's a beautiful night." I said.

"Yes it is. I wish it would never end." Jamie said with a smile on her face.

"When I'm with you the night will always be beautiful." I told her.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Jamie said.

"Well I meant it. Look Jamie. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. We've been friends for years and been dating for awhile. I love you more than anything. You make me happy. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." I said. I pulled a box out of my pocket and got down on one knee.

"Jamie Lynn Holman, will you marry me?" I asked her.

**Jamie's POV**

Tears started flowing down my face. I couldn't believe this. I had to say something.

"Yes." I said.

I hadn't thought this night could get any better but it did. I couldn't help thinking that I was the luckiest girl in the world as James slid the ring onto my finger. James and I kissed and started walking back towards the car. I knew that the rest of my life would be full of love. Nothing could bring me down. I knew that I could make it though anything. This was the beginning of the rest of my life.


	19. Epilogue

We were standing alone in the cemetery. Just the eight of us. Destiny, Rachael, our friend Jemma that we met a year after the incident, Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan, and I were all standing close together. It was 5 years after the deaths of our friends. I was now married to James. He was the love of my life. Things had been less complicated these past years since the incident. We had tears in our eyes. We were reminiscing the old times. They were great. I missed my friends terribly. Destiny was now happily married to Logan like she always wanted to be. Rachael was married to Carlos and Jemma was married to Kendall. We were happy in those ways. Jem didn't know the others but she knew how hard it was for us and could feel our pain. We stood in silence for a few minutes. A soft breeze swept through the cemetery and lingered. James put an arm around me and we all looked at each other. We knew that our friends were right beside us in spirit. We looked up to the sky and waved at our deceased friends. We turned around and walked out of the cemetery with a good feeling in our hearts. It wasn't goodbye after all. It was more like see you later. We would soon meet up with them in heaven when the time came. As I got in my car I knew that they would be watching over us until our time came. And that wouldn't be for a very long time. There were still many years left in us. I snuggled up to James and looked forward to the rest of my life. There was nothing on this earth that was going to stop me.


	20. Hello everyone! I have news for you!

Okay I got some reviews on this story and as it turns out everyone loved it! A couple of you requested that I write a sequel. And you know what? That's exactly what gonna do. Keep watching. I have the perfect plot and everything. I'm not telling you what it's about just yet. You'll figure out what it's about when you read chapter 1 of True Friendship Will Never Fade 2! Don't worry. It'll be out very soon. I love all of you. Thanks for taking the time to read my stories. It means a lot. Feel free to message me. It feels good to actually know I have readers. Keep it up. When I see that someone new has put me in their alerts it makes me happy. Chapter 1 will be out soon I'm so glad to be starting a new story. My first sequel ever! Don't forget to check out my in progress story called A James Story. Chapter 3 just came out. Thank you guys and I hope you like the sequel when it comes out!


End file.
